


Wool Socks

by rossignol_hatshepsut



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:31:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3557924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rossignol_hatshepsut/pseuds/rossignol_hatshepsut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Не то чтобы флирт с мужчиной был для Дориана чем-то новым. А вот чего с ним не случалось - так это чтобы мужчина дарил ему носки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wool Socks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3149480) by [aliencereal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliencereal/pseuds/aliencereal). 



Не то чтобы флирт с мужчиной был для Дориана чем-то новым. Он знаком с техникой соблазнения; сладкие слова лились ему в уши так же беспрепятственно, как слетали с языка. Глаза, останавливающиеся на всех открытых участках кожи, сахарно-сладкие комплименты, причины для прикосновений – все это было знакомо Дориану и до Максвелла.  
А вот чего с ним не случалось – так это чтобы мужчина дарил ему носки.  
Максвелл заглядывает в любимое местечко Дориана в библиотеке сразу после заката. Сегодня Инквизитор обошел весь Скайхолд, готовясь к завтрашнему походу в Бурую Трясину. Дориан, конечно, идет вместе с ним. Несмотря на всю ненависть к этому месту, он оправляется туда в отличной компании. Кроме того, мысль о том, чтобы оставить Максвелла с неприкрытой спиной – пускай Дориан и отказывается обдумывать ее – вызывает ноющую боль в животе.  
С нижнего этажа слышно, как Максвелл приветствует Соласа, и это как вспышка, укол волнения в грудь. Дориан прекращает читать книгу, но не откладывает, предпочитая прикинуться захваченным ей, пока Максвелл не захочет привлечь его внимание. Не стоит выглядеть слишком нетерпеливым.  
\- Дориан?  
Дориан смотрит на Максвелла, с полсекунды потратив на восхищение линией челюсти, прежде чем сосредоточить внимание на выражении лица Инквизитора. Он улыбается с восторгом ученика, который открыл новый магический концепт, лежащий далеко за пределами его уровня. И прячет руки за спиной.  
\- Итак, сегодня вечером мы в хорошем настроении, - замечает Дориан, откладывая книгу. Максвелл только улыбается шире – так, что это выглядит почти пугающе. Дориана охватывают подозрения. Макс выглядит _слишком_ довольным, это на него не похоже.  
\- Ладно, в чем дело? – спрашивает он, и Максвелл протягивает тряпичный сверток. Дориан без раздумий принимает его. Пара шерстяных носков. Удивление Дориана не описать словами.  
\- Из-за них ты был в таком восторге?   
Максвелл смеется, значительно более радостно, чем должен бы.  
\- Это особый подарок. Надень их, - предлагает он, и Дориан скептически приподнимает бровь.  
\- Ты серьезно? Прямо сейчас? – спрашивает он. Максвелл кивает.  
\- Просто сними свои жутковатые сапоги, - говорит он со смешком, и Дориан повинуется с тяжким вздохом. Он расшнуровывает свою обувь и стягивает один сапог. Потом снимает носок, и его пальцы мгновенно начинают мерзнуть. Максвелл все еще наблюдает за ним, так что Дориан делает то, что от него требовалось, и натягивает подарок.   
Чары срабатывают, и носок внезапно нагревается. Дориан легонько вздрагивает и смотрит на Максвелла.  
\- Я попросил Дагну зачаровать их для тебя. Они остаются сухими и теплыми, пока ты их носишь, даже если ты бредешь через какое-нибудь ужасное болото.  
 _О._  
Это продуманный подарок, не тот, который дарят, чтобы впечатлить, а когда действительно заботятся о чьем-то благополучии. У Дориана были потенциальные любовники, которые преподносили ему вино и блестящие безделушки, но никогда – нечто подобное. Этот подарок говорит, что Максвелл _знает_ его и действительно заботится о его нуждах и желаниях.  
\- Я… спасибо, - говорит Дориан – слабо выдыхает, скорее. Он не имеет представления, как вести себя в подобной ситуации, но, очевидно, Максвелл ждал именно этой реакции и розовеет от удовольствия.  
\- Я знал, что они тебе понравятся! У тебя больше не будут мерзнуть ноги в Бурой Трясине. Из-за меня ты вечно оказываешься в отвратительных местах, так что, похоже, это меньшее, что я могу сделать, - говорит он со смешком и застенчиво ерошит собственные волосы. Создатель, он _великолепен_. Дориан сглатывает, давя желание поцеловать его прямо здесь и сейчас.  
Он отчаянно пытается обратиться к своему остроумию.  
\- Мы уверены, что не можем разделаться с угрозой всему Тедасу где-нибудь, где было бы солнечно? – насмешливо выдает Дориан, и смех Максвелла греет его душу.

Дориан покидает библиотеку через пять минут после того, как Максвелл желает ему спокойной ночи. Обычно он задерживается допоздна, зачитываясь томами по истории магии, но у него ощущение, словно искры бегают под кожей, и он знает только один способ, как избавиться от этого – если не рассматривать вариант с тем, чтобы умолять Инквизитора о его члене.  
Руки Дориана дрожат, когда он запирает дверь в свою спальню, а член напряжен. Максвелл доводит его до безумия, просто находясь рядом – с этой игривой улыбкой и узкими штанами. Но то, что будит в нем настоящее желание – ласковая рука на спине, в ожидании, пока подействует зелье исцеления и то, как Максвелл слегка хмурится, когда Дориана трясет от холода. Было так легко притворяться, что это может быть любовью; теперь, впрочем, Дориан не уверен, что он притворяется.  
Шерстяные носки. Дориан до боли твердый, в груди ноет, и все из-за, помилуй Создатель, _шерстяных носков_.  
Он смеется над собой, раздеваясь, печально и горько. Дело не в гребанных носках. Дело в том, что они могут значить, в том, что Макс значит для Дориана. Дело в том, что Дориан влюблен в человека, который даже не был в его постели.  
Он садится на край кровати, сжимает себя в ладони и прикрывает глаза. Так легко погрузиться в фантазию.  
В каком-нибудь другом мире Дориан, возможно, поцеловал бы Максвелла в библиотеке. Прижал его к книжным полкам, оставляя темные засосы на шее. Максвелл стонал бы так громко, что Солас услышал бы его этажом ниже, и Дориан запустил бы ладонь в штаны Инквизитора и нашел его горячим, твердым и влажным на самом кончике. Дориан отсосал бы ему, все время чувствуя нежные и ласковые пальцы у себя в волосах. Он сделал бы все так хорошо, так _страстно_ , что Максвелл запомнил бы это до конца своей жизни.  
Однако в этом мире Дориан быстро и жестко двигает рукой, кусая губы, и кончает, представляя восхищенную улыбку Максвелла.  
С этим нужно что-то делать. Флирт должен привести к чему-то – или прекратиться – потому что Дориан просто сойдет с ума, если их отношения в той же неопределенности, что и сейчас.  
Но пока – Бурая Трясина ждет с утра Дориана и его новые носки.


	2. Chapter 2

В Бурой Трясине Дориан целует Максвелла.  
Он этого не планировал, к тому же, Бурая Трясина – самое неромантичное место во всем Тедасе, но никто не планирует попасть в ураган. Или, как в данном случае – потерять точку опоры в скользкой грязи во время атаки.  
Дориан свалился в воды Бурой Трясины.  
Это оказывается одним из самых жутких и пугающих опытов его жизни. Все заканчивается внутренностями мертвецов на его мантии, тиной в волосах и гнилым болотистым илом _во рту_. Такой позор – и на глазах человека, который ему нравится.   
Дориан теряет свой посох в воде, а одно из его зачарованных колец поглощает грязь. Сэра смеется над ним, когда он оказывается вызволен из болота.  
В качестве продолжения фигурирует самый дрянной переход до лагеря на его памяти, наполненный стыдом, дрожью и желчными репликами. Все это время он сдерживает постыдные и жалкие слезы.   
Отряд ожидает за пределами палатки, пока Дориан выпутывается из своей испорченной мантии и одевается в запасную, принадлежащую Максу. Она велика ему, особенно в плечах, но более плотная, чем все, что носит Дориан. Мантия хранит легкий запах Максвелла – сладкой мяты и чернил, и в этом настоящая причина того, почему Дориан соглашается одеть ее.  
Дориан торопливо снимает одежду – в первую очередь, потому что от нее мерзко пахнет и она _отвратительна_. И только когда он обнажается по пояс и стягивает сапоги, он обнаруживает, что оба его носка сухие и теплые – пожалуй, единственный островок сухости и тепла в этой болотной яме.  
Абсурдность ситуации настигает мгновенно – и заставляет рассмеяться. В итоге он, правда, скорее кашляет, чем смеется; глаза слезятся, ноют бока. Дориан потерял свой _посох_ , мать его – а вот _носки_ в полном порядке.  
Веснушчатое лицо Максвелла заглядывает в палатку, когда его настигает смех.  
\- Эм, Дориан? – спрашивает он.  
Дориан вытирает глаза почти чистым шейным платком, который он выудил из запасов по пути в палатку.   
\- Мои комплименты Дагне, - отвечает Дориан, указывая на свои упрятанные в носки ступни.  
Максвелл на миг выглядит озадаченным, прежде чем соотносит одно с другим, и… краснеет – из всех возможных реакций.  
\- Наверное, было глупо просить ее зачаровать только носки, а не все твое облачение, - смущенно говорит он.   
У Дориана ничего подобного и в мыслях не было… он лишь восхищался тем, что небольшой подарок Максвелла пережил купание в болотной воде.  
\- Как ни удивительно, я говорил совершенно искренне, - уточняет он, выходя на опасную территорию.   
Максвелл приободряется, выглядя даже слишком довольным – учитывая обстоятельства.  
\- Тем не менее, тебе запрещено так улыбаться, когда мое белье насквозь мокрое.  
Смех Максвелла посылает мурашки по позвоночнику.  
\- Ты можешь покинуть платку – если, конечно, не испытываешь желания узнать, какие мерзости могли оказаться в моих штанах, - советует Дориан.  
И получает _великолепную_ реакцию. Щеки Максвелла вспыхивают, но он улыбается шире, и словно искорки электричества вспыхивают у Дорина в животе.  
\- А что, если мои желания совпадают с желаниями этих мерзостей? – спрашивает он и делает шаг вперед, вторгаясь в личное пространство Дориана и заставляя его затрепетать где-то глубоко внутри.   
\- Неужели наш дорогой Инквизитор только что сравнил себя с болотной жижей? – спрашивает Дориан, и Максвелл приподнимает бровь.  
\- Мы с ней, похоже, сходимся во вкусах в мужчинах, - насмешливо отвечает он, и Дориан не упускает намека.  
Впервые Дориан целует Максвелла в палатке посреди Бурой Трясины, с тиной в волосах и Сэрой буквально на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Не очень-то идеально.  
Он ни на йоту не жалеет об этом.

**Author's Note:**

> another link: http://ficbook.net/readfic/2776603


End file.
